


Your smile is like fairy dust.

by rayfelle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Levi being a dork, M/M, Pen Pals, Slow Build, also magic because reasons, eren's adorable, lady hanji, slowly falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayfelle/pseuds/rayfelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One forced trip to the get-together of Hanji's family later Levi gets an adorable pen pal. As well as a crush on the adorable pen pal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your smile is like fairy dust.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually write fics from Eren's (sort of) perspective. This time I tried to write from Levi's, which was pretty fun.  
> Sorry for the mess that is my grammar - I don't have a beta reader and I tried to fix it up as much as I could.

Levi’s not sure why Hanji feels the need to drag him along to her family get-togethers. He understands that they are boring and require some good company, but that didn’t mean he was ready to experience the pleasure of meeting all of his weird friend’s equally weird family.

One Hanji was already enough as it was. There were, probably, a lot of other Hanjis waiting for him. If only he were old enough to be able to use magic outside of school, or had an invisibility cloak. Too bad his mother had refused to get him one for Christmas.

“You’ll have fun, I promise. Uncle Morris knows this interesting spell that can turn things into candy and the other way around. Come on, you know you want to see that, right?” Hanji pulls him towards her house. The garden seemed to have been tidied up for once – Levi could spot a few gnome butts in the daisy bushes, though.

The young mage chooses not to say anything, just suffer in silence and send mental curses for pimples and smelly feet towards Erwin for ditching him. Being sick did not count. Plus, it was summer. Who even got sick in _summer_?

Erwin, that dragon dong, that’s who.

The inside of the house is, as Levi had expected, in chaos. Kids _everywhere_ , people yelling strange theories about unicorns and mermaids, some trying out questionable spells on each other and shattering some of those ugly pots that Hanji’s dad liked so much. This whole thing was a mistake and Levi should be given Order of Merlin for this.

Hanji pats him on the back and pushes towards the least populated corner of the room, “Ok, darling, go and sit over there. Look as friendly as you always do and just smile if my aunts ask you about your kidneys and blood pressure.” She winks at Levi for good luck and then disappears into the mass of people.

“Fuck you.” The teen mutters under his breath before looking towards the small brown sofa he had been directed at, already occupied by a kid around his age. Probably a cousin or something, though the boy looks a bit more exotic than most people present and was immersed with an object that Levi had only seen being used by the muggles.

From what Levi knew (and he knew more about Hanji’s family than he’d like to) and could guess this must be he cousin whose father was a muggle and knew how to survive in a non-magic environment. The girl had been raving about the poor kid before, whining about how it was such a shame his father had stopped coming over to these family meetings for some reason.

With a sigh Levi sits next to the kid and groans. At least this one was quiet and looked just as uncomfortable with being here as Levi felt.

“Umm…” The kid blinks slowly as he speaks, “You… won’t ask me weird things about my body, right?” The device in his hands lights up, but the teen ignores it for now.

“No. I’m not one of _your_ clan.” Levi throws a glare at the other, finally looking at the boy properly. Messy brown hair, pulled up in a small pony-tail and big eyes, each a different color – one as green as the ocean, the other as gold as the sun. Dark skin, a few shades of deeper brown than Hanji’s. Quite good on the eyes, Levi had to admit.

The cousin visibly relaxes and smiles a little. “Oh, thank god. Mom’s side of the family is so _weird_ ; I didn’t even want to come because of that. But here I am. I bet this is a form of torture. Oh, right. I’m Eren.” Eren has a pretty heavy accent that shows when he speaks.

Levi isn’t sure if he should continue this talk, since he isn’t really interested in socializing with anyone. But Eren seems ok. Apart from the readiness to talk when given the chance, just like a certain cousin of his that Levi knew. “Levi.”

Better not to show too much interest. One could never know with this family.

That had been Levi’s intention, at least, but in the end he gave up and started to talk with Eren. The teen, as it turned out, really had a muggle for a dad and the thing he had been holding before is called a phone. He’s from Turkey, is a year younger than Levi and can do magic. “…so it’s not as big as Hogwarts, but my school is still pretty cool. Sometimes there are vampires lurking around the gates, but only during the night.”

“Oh, that’s pretty cool. We have unicorns and centaurs in the Forbidden Forest, but nothing more dangerous than big-ass spiders. Thestrals don’t really count.” Levi eats a small cupcake he had pilfered from a plate that had floated past them a little while back. Chocolate wasn’t really his favorite, but it was still pretty good. “Do you have prefects and house heads as well?”

Eren opens his mouth to reply, but is cut off even before he has the chance to get one word out. The woman that suddenly shows up from the sea of people speaks in a foreign language, most likely Turkish, and then frowns when Eren whines something back at her. One slap across the head and a polite nod to Levi later she turns and walks away, grumbling under her breath. Levi just smirks at the pout his conversation partner is wearing.

“Loser.” He eats another cupcake. “So, what’s up now? Did something you shouldn’t have?”

“No. We’re going back home. This sucks.” Eren pulls out his phone and does something with it before pocketing it again and looks at Levi – a frown on his face. He looks a bit constipated for a moment and then nods his head, as if he had come to a decision. “Gimme your address.”

…

Two weeks pass by and Levi is sitting in Hogwarts Express, sharing a compartment with Hanji, Erwin and Mike. Just like he had all the years before. Erwin is busy polishing his Head Boy badge, discussing ways of sneaking away and making out on school property with Mike – too much ew for Levi to even want to know what _exactly_ the two Slytherins were talking about. Hanji is entertaining herself with a new book about magical creature part usage in potions. Fascinating.

Just as Levi is starting to contemplate the pluses and minuses of taking a short nap (the minuses being Hanji’s presence) there is a series of taps on the window. The four of them look at the window, taking in the slightly ruffled owl that is trying to get in. Before anyone else has the chance to even get up Levi is already opening the small window and letting the poor animal in.

Once the window is closed and Levi sits back down he begins to smooth out the bird’s ruffled feathers, ignoring the letter attached to its leg for now. “Hey there, Pepper. Sorry about the shitty work environment.” He slides his finger along the now smooth feathers and then reaches out for the letter.

“Pepper? You know the owl?” Erwin’s eyes jump from Pepper to Levi, that old, scheming glint in them as he tries to find a connection. “Is the letter from that new pen-pal of yours? The one you refuse to talk about.” A small smile finds its way on the blond’s face.

Right at the same moment Hanji points at the owl, her eyes wide and mouth twisted in a pleased grin, “That’s Eren’s owl! Peppermint! Oh my _god_ , you’re getting it on with my cousin! Levi, _oh my god_!” Her shrieks are loud enough to make Pepper turn his head her way and clack his beak in annoyance, his black eyes narrowing dangerously.

This owl means business.

“Eren? The young man you were talking about throughout the whole of our third year? Fancy that…” Erwin leans back and supports his weigh against Mike’s chest. Levi could feel it with every part of his body that the Slytherin is currently plotting something and, whatever it was, he will not like it.

“Shut up, troll ass.” The Gryffindor mutters under his breath and opens up Eren’s letter, quickly scanning the contents and huffs a laugh when he reads the part about Grisha’s newest annoyance towards magic-related things (“ _I don’t see why I should be grounded when it wasn’t even **my** stink bomb that hit him in the face. Jean was just being an asshole anyways, mentioning the one time I blew up the toilets at school just after he saw it hitting dad_ ”) before folding up the letter once more and sliding it in the inner pocket of his robe. “Had you come to stupid glasses’ stupid family thing you would have met him too.”

Mike, ever the helpful human specimen that he is, sniffs the air slightly, wraps his arms around Erwin’s shoulders and smirks, “You smell like embarrassment and giddiness. First time you’ve smelled like that.”

Levi gives all of them a glare, something that his friends have long since learned to ignore and not feel intimidated of, and pulls out both paper and pen from his backpack to write a letter back to Eren. He wants to use Peppermint, who is now sitting on the seat next to him and looking suspiciously too asleep, to carry his reply back to Eren, since his own owl had already flown to Hogwarts before the train had left London.

“You all suck.” He mumbles while writing and trying to ignore Hanji singing a horrible version of ‘Levi and Eren, sitting in a tree’ song.

…

It is a few days after the entrance ceremony that Levi gets another letter via Peppermint, but the owl takes off the second he unties one of the two letters, one that was addressed to him, from the bird’s leg. The other one was for Eren’s mother. He’ll have to get Halestorm to get off her lazy owl ass and fly off later today.

He learns from the letter that Eren already has been given a detention together with Jean. There are also some complaints about his professors and the things he has to learn about this year added to the letter. Levi chuckles when the younger mentions Quidditch and the need to hit some balls. Had someone else written those lines Levi would have teased them about being a dirty minded bastard, but Eren was far too innocent to mean anything else other than Quidditch.

Carefully Levi folds up the letter, places it in his bag and continues with his breakfast. Petra and Erd plop in the seats in front of his, on the other side of the table, and give sleepy good mornings. The three eat in silence until a Hufflepuff fifth year falls in the free seat on Levi’s right and wheezes. Once he has his breathing in control, the boy heaves a sigh and turns to properly face the three.

“Good morning, have you seen Hanji yet?” he accepts the glass of cold pumpkin juice that Petra offers him and takes a sip before continuing, “I already checked with the rest of her year, but no one knows where she is.”

“Oh, Moblit, you poor thing. Did she steal something of yours again?” Petra reaches across the table to pat the boy’s arm in silent sympathy. Everyone knew that the Ravenclaw sixth year was a ball of never ending energy and questionable ideas and Moblid, Merlin bless his soul, was her boyfriend slash babysitter. Poor guy spent most of his time in Hogwarts running around and stopping Hanji’s plans, somehow managing to ace all his classes at the same time.

Moblit smiles and gets up from his seat. “No, not. Not yet. I just… found some of her, ah, _clothes_ on my bed this morning. Thought I’d give them back to her, that’s all.” He pats his bag and then walks away, continuing his search.

“I bet it was her dirty underwear.” Levi bites a toast as he watches Moblit leaving. He’ll have to write about this to Eren later.

…

A few months go by with Eren whining about his exams and how tired he was from explaining to his dad that there was no zone in his school for telephones in his letters, and Levi writing the kid back about his own exams and the latest pranks pulled on the grumpy asshole janitor Nile. A few times either Hanji or Erwin had gotten their dirty little hands on Eren’s letters, deciding to read them out loud and cooing about the boy being cute whenever they gathered up in the library for a study session.

It’s another study session when Hanji, who is in the middle of writing her herbology essay and sending out charmed paper plane notes to Moblit, suddenly proposes the idea of Levi asking Eren out. The other two occupants of the table stop on their own assignments (defense against the dark arts for Levi and history of Magic for Erwin) and just stare at the girl.

“What the fuck.”

“Oh, now _that_ is an idea.”

Just as quickly as Levi had muttered the curse he turns his head to glare at his ‘so called’ best friend. “Shut your goddamn mouth you filthy dementor shit sucker.” Then he turns to face the Ravenclaw and hisses, “Stop fucking sniffing unicorn asses and getting high, shit glasses.”

“You can only get high on fairy dust, Levi. I thought we established that already three summers back. And I see no reason why that should be such a bad idea since you are already crushing on my sweet cousin pretty hard. Or what, he’s not good enough for you?” She leans forward, her hands placed on the fresh ink of her essay. There is a glint in her eyes. A glint Levi knew far too well and did not like seeing. At all.

“That still does not make you any less high.” He eyes her dirty hands. After a moment of thought, Levi scoots away from the girl – just in case.

Erwin eyes them both, a smile on his lips. “She _is_ right though, Levi. It’s pretty obvious, to those who know you well enough, that you are... How to say, hmm, hooked.” He picks up his pen and continues on with his essay. “And Eren is pretty cute. I saw pictures.”

The equation of Erwin and the words ‘Eren is pretty cute’ makes Levi’s stomach twist and he suddenly feels the need to punch Erwin in one of his overly perfect, dumb eyebrows. Though, the need to punch the Slytherin’s eyebrow is always there, just not this strong.

He really is crushing on Eren.

“I can help you.” Hanji sings, her eyes still opened wide as she stares at Levi. The librarian shushes the Ravenclaw before disappearing between the bookshelves again. “I know everything about courting. Serenades and love letters, some special gifts. _Dates_!” she whisper yells in Levi’s ear, the pergament under her palms slowly ripping in half as she leans closer and closer.

“No. Fuck off.” Levi moves his wand, forces Hanji away from himself and goes back to his homework. “This is bullshit and you both can go and kiss Nile for all I care.”

Hanji makes a duck face and fixes up the torn up pergament and the smudged out ink. “That’s bestiality. I’d rather grope a mountain troll or our squid.” She mumbles quietly and goes back to work. Erwin pats her on the shoulder in sympathy.

…

Levi spends his winter break at home, celebrating the annoying trinity of holidays with his family and two best friends.

The dining room of his small home is filled with delicious aroma from the foods, laughter and quiet Christmas music that his mom loves so much. From time to time something more rock plays as well for him, since it was his birthday and Levi wasn’t a big fan of the slow paced holiday music. Erwin entertains them with impersonating various teachers from their school and Hanji blows stuff up, just like all the years before.

It’s quite into the morning of the next day that Levi’s friends leave and his parents go to bed. It’s only then, when the house is quite, that Levi pulls out Eren’s gift from under his bed.

He had gotten it early this morning, when Pepper knocked on the window of his bedroom at four in the morning, all puffed up from the outside cold. Halestorm shared her little corner with the exhausted bird, both of them cuddling up to each other for more warmth. Levi took a picture of the two – it was just too cute.

As he opens the small package, Levi tries to recall if he ever mentioned to Eren his birthday date, since this is clearly more birthday than festive themed present. There is a small note attached to the box, sparkly stickers decorating the white paper and outside of the box. Must be a muggle thing, because the drawings don’t move. But Levi finds himself liking the still pictures better than the moving ones.

 _Levi, happy birthday!_  
Hanji told me about it, before you ask. Sorry the present it a little shitty, I didn’t know what to get you.  
Thank you for the boots. I was ready to give up on those.  
P.S. Mom says you are very handsome. She saw your picture by accident.

He blushes a little as he reads the last line and regrets giving the other teen his picture a little. But not really.

Eren got him a shirt from his favorite bad (The Bloody Unicorns! How the hell had the kid gotten his hands on this gem?) and a round, shiny muggle thing. The sticky note stuck on the cover reads that it’s a music CD and it has songs on it. Levi guesses he’ll have to ask Hanji how to play this thing, damn.

Levi sighs, lies down on his bed and holds his new shirt close to himself. It smells lightly like Eren and, even though it’s creepy as fuck, he pulls it closer to his nose and breathes in the light aroma of lemons and cinnamon that stick to it. Yeah, he definitely has a crush on Eren.

…

“You should really consider confessing, Levi. This cannot be healthy.” Erwin pokes his friend in the shoulder with his fork. The action is multiple levels of disgusting so Levi kicks the blond hard and dumps chocolate syrup on Erwin’s potatoes. “This is bullying. I can take off points from Gryffindor for that.”

“Don’t care. Fuck you and your eyebrows.” Levi reads the latest letter he got from Eren, hidden behind his potions book for secrecy purposes, the paper a little wet in places because of the wet snowstorm they are having this morning. He didn’t want to admit it, but maybe Erwin was right after all. This was getting stupid and Eren had been asked out last week, it seems.

Erwin laughs, waves his wand to get the chocolate off of his potatoes and goes back to reading the paper. A few moments later a small paper plane flies over and lands on the table between the two of them. Both boys stare at it before Erwin reaches out, picks it up and opens it.

The Slytherin’s brows furrow slightly before he sighs and folds the paper neatly. “Hanji won’t joins us. She is, and I quote, making science together with Moblit. She also added that we should avoid the Room of Requirements for a while.”

“I’ll only go there once it’s thoroughly bleached. And why the fuck does she feel the need to let us know when she’s off to fuck with Moblit, _again_.” Levi finally puts away Eren’s letter (closes the book, so to say) and finishes off his vanilla pudding. The teen didn’t mind the extra information, he was just starting to dislike the fact that everybody but him was in a relationship. Even though it has been like this since the beginning of time.

Erwin just laughs quietly. Bastard, as if he was any better than Hanji.

…

It is the end of January when Levi finally gets the courage to write those three damned words on paper and send the small note to Eren with Halestorm. The owl wasn’t really pleased when he woke her up this early, but Levi got back on her good side with a few owl snacks and gentle pats.

The real reply he had wanted to send out in place of this simple note that only had three words on it was still under his pillow, already sealed shut and ready to be sent out but… He woke up around three in the morning and decided that enough was enough. Everything else be damned, he’ll tell Eren he likes the boy and be done with this constant fuzzy feeling in his stomach and the teasing that came from his asshole friends.

Levi watches the bird fly away, feeling lighter already. Now, if only it would be this easy with his transfigurations homework.

…

Hanji grinned throughout the whole evening they spent together in the library. Erwin looks like a proud father and that pisses Levi off even more than what Hanji is doing. He charms the blond’s pencil case while the other is distracted so that it would bite every time someone tries to take out something from it.

Small, but sweet revenge.

“So you finally did it, huh?” Hanji glances down on Levi while they walk down the moving staircases. “You are less snappy so we can tell, out precious dwarf child. Mama and papa are so proud of you.” She reaches out to pat the teen in question on the head, only to have her hand slapped away.

“Call yourself my mother one more time and I will send Moblit the pictures from when you were eight.” Levi grumbles while he jumps over a disappearing step and walks up to a painting that leads to a shortcut.

Erwin does nothing to stop the two from bickering back and forth while they make their way down to the Great Hall. He just smiles and nods to the few people who say their hellos when passing by. “Now, now. That’s enough. He did it and that’s all that matters. No need to pester him, Hanji.”  The Head Boy pushes the two apart from each other before walking to the Slytherin table.

Hanji pouts for a minute before she shrugs and leaves as well, having noticed that Nifa, the same year Ravenclaw as Hanji herself, already sitting and enjoying her meal. Levi sighs, mutters curses under his breath and sits next to Erd, joining the talk about best broom models that the other was having with Gunther.

…

Two horrible days of waiting and worrying later Levi locks himself inside the Room of Requirements when he finally gets Eren’s reply to his spur-of-the-moment confession. He falls into one of the beanbags that the room gave him and rereads the _I like you too, will you date me now_ scribbles over and over again.

He acts like a preteen girl and it pisses him off even more than Hanji and Erwin trying to play parents on him, but he just feels so _giddy_. It’s downright disgusting but Eren said _yes_ and now they are sort of dating.

Levi rolls around the beanbags for a while longer while trying to write an actual reply to Eren’s note. In the end he only manages to confirm them being boyfriends now and gush about his own feelings, adding a few threats towards whoever had confessed to Eren a few weeks back. He stops his pen and thinks about adding something more, something dirty as fuck, but decides not to. For now.

Later that day he ignores every single note he gets from Hanji, including the ones with the sound that he blows up the second they come into his field of vision. Thank god Erwin is off with Mike, doing all sorts of ew Merlin knows where.

…

For Valentine’s day Levi sends Eren a bunch of chocolates he got during their latest trip to Hogsmeade. He also adds a few of Hanji’s homemade sweets, which were more likely to burn a hole in your tongue than actually do anything good, for Eren to use against Jean.

From the reply he gets back, with added package of Turkish sweats and some _actual_ homemade chocolate from Eren himself, he finds out that Jean will have to stay at the hospital wing for a few days. Eren didn’t get in trouble, since Jean wasn’t alone in being a victim of the holiday pranking.

“I like this Levi.” Mike sniffs the air, one of his hands settled firmly on Erwin’s butt. “You smell delicious. Sweet.” He leans closer to get a better whiff but stops when the tip of Levi’s wand pokes him between the eyes. The Slytherin is still smirking, though.

Moblit looks from Levi to Mike to Hanji, a frown on his face as he sighs, “Leave him alone, please. Just because it’s his first relationship we shouldn’t go overboard just yet. This is even worse than when Hanji asked me out…” he mumbles the last part and turns away in a weak attempt to hide his blush.

Hanji pinches his cheeks anyway and kisses him hard. Moblit looks like his face has caught on fire.

“Only because we knew you already.” Petra waves her right hand in front of her and giggles. She’s holding the last of her own chocolate with her left and is trying to eat it, but the laughter gets in her way.

“You do realize it will be worse when we finally meet him, right?” Erwin tilts his head up to place a kiss on Mike’s cheek before parting the other’s shaggy hair to see if Levi had left a mark on his boyfriend’s forehead. “Well, he already knows Hanji, so it shouldn’t be that bad. I do hope you have told him about us. I’ll be hurt if you haven’t.”

Levi is about fifty shades of done with everything and everyone and pretends he doesn’t know them. It fails spectacularly but he pretends it doesn’t. It is a matter of pride now. “Fuck off, he’s perfect and I won’t show him to you.” The Gryffindor declares as he stands up and turns to leave. He had to write a letter of complaint to Eren about how all his friends are a bunch of gossiping old hags and warn him about the future. He ignores the wolf whistles that follow his exit.

…

The months leading to summer vacation are long and stupid. The exams come and go and Levi takes the train back to London together with his friends. His parents pick him up at the station and congratulate about another year spent without getting into too much trouble. The Trophy Room incident at the very end of the year didn’t count.

Hanji leaves with Moblit and Erwin follows Mike’s parents to their car – they had already decided to spend a few weeks of the summer together with their boyfriends. Levi was happy for them, relieved that he’ll get a few days off from being teased and asked questions about Eren, but it also makes him feel a bit lonely.

Not that he will ever admit it.

“Oh, honey, that’s right! I forgot to let you know that Hanji’s cousin will stay with us for a while.” Levi’s mother smiles as they leave the central station and make their way towards his dad’s old Audi. Some of the people they pass by look back in surprise at her as he carries Halestorm on her shoulder.

“Cousin? What cousin?” Levi furrows his eyebrows and tries to recall if Eren ever mentioned something about that. The boy hadn’t said anything about coming, as far as he remembers. “And how long is a while?”

His mother giggles, the same way Petra giggles all the time and it makes Levi feel a bit embarrassed for some reason. “The cousin that is your boyfriend, honey. He’s already waiting for you back at home, came yesterday evening using the floo powder. Quite a charming young man. You did good my son, mom’s proud.”

Only when his dad yells at him to move his short ass inside the car so they can go already Levi finally snaps out of his shock and gets in the car. “How the hell did you find out about that?” He asks over his dad’s swearing about useless muggles and their moronic ways of transportation.

“Honey, think about who your friends are. Of course I will find out about who you are dating a few hours after you start the actual dating. _Elliot, don’t you dare curse that muggle lady with a pimple spell!_ ”

…

When they finally arrive back home Levi doesn’t even bother with his stuff, just quickly walks inside and up the stairs to his room, his heart beating painfully in his chest with excitement and worry. When he opens the door to his room Eren is already standing in the middle of it, bouncing in one place.

They stare at each other for a moment before Eren runs forward and wraps his arms around Levi, the other doing exactly the same thing. For a few moments they just stay like that, both smiling like dorks.

Levi is the first to start pulling away, but his arms stay loosely wrapped around Eren’s neck. “You flobberwrom asshole, why didn’t you say anything?” He doesn’t even try to keep the moment romantic and happy like it had been just before he opened his mouth. He had already warned Eren what dating him will be like – swearing, awkward moments and failed attempts at romance. Also secret butt grabs, but that will come later.

Eren, the adorable dork that he is, just laughs and leans down to kiss Levi lightly on the lips. When he pulls back, the boy’s cheeks are flushed light pink. “I wanted to surprise you.” Then he leans down once more and they kiss until Levi’s mom interrupts them with an offer to eat lunch.


End file.
